


Sometime Shapeshifting Sucks

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secrets, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Forever Angst April 2019 Picture Prompt ChallengeBased on one of ten pictures write a story from 100 to 1000 words. Word limit stacks if more than one picture is used.This story is based on the two picture below. You can find it here:https://susspencer.files.wordpress.com/2019/04/owl-in-the-rain-april-2019-1.jpg?resize=219%2C219https://susspencer.files.wordpress.com/2019/04/office-window-april-2019-1.jpg?resize=219%2C219





	Sometime Shapeshifting Sucks

 

Spencer’s mother had always taught him that his shapeshifter ability was given to him to save him from trouble. Since his father left them and wouldn’t be there to defend them, they were on their own except for his shapeshifting ability. It had seemed a logical explanation, throughout his teen years in high school and college. He had been able to shift into a snake when they taped him to the goal post naked and slither away unseen. It hadn’t helped the embarrassment, but at least he didn’t have to wait to be found and explain it to someone. Then in college after he had finished his first doctorate, he wanted to celebrate, but was underage. He shapeshifted into a hawk. He had flown and soared for miles. Spencer felt free, floating on the updrafts. He could just let go of all thought and worry up here. It had been incredible.

As the years passed and he joined the BAU, Spencer found himself rarely shapeshifting. Too many witnesses, no reason to, or it would be too hard to explain how he escaped. He was very tempted when Tobias Hankel captured him, but he was on film the entire time. He had so wanted to shift into a condor or other fast bird of prey when they were headed to Hotch’s house to stop the reaper, but he couldn’t reveal himself to the team. The FBI had no policy on shapeshifters, as there were few that used it for good. Plus, how would the FBI control and regulate shapeshifters’ use of their abilities. Many a night he’d curl himself up on his couch as a puma or panther. The warm puring sound of the animal in sleep allowed him to imagine himself nestled with his mother. He also found that it help keep him from ‘craving’.

Spencer did find himself with a problem. He had fallen in love with Aaron. He wanted to let him know about his ability, but he was afraid it would ruin his chances with the man. It was hard enough to find a moment to ask Aaron out, let alone discuss his feelings for him. As time passed, and Henry was born. Spencer loved his godson and wanted to let Henry play with some animals, safely. Again though, how could he do that without someone knowing. Spencer started to get closer to Aaron, which meant getting closer to Jack. Spencer knew it was now or never. He made plans to make dinner for Aaron. Spencer was very nervous about this. He knew Aaron could be trusted, but he didn’t want this to ruin their budding relationship and friendship.

Spencer had everything ready about a half hour before Aaron was expected. He was pacing like a nervous puma. He knew he needed to calm down. He opened his apartment window and shifted. A white owl flew around the building a couple of times then perched on an overhang. Spencer looked at the lights of DC. They often were easy to get lost in. Spencer lost track of time, as he sat there. He was startled back to reality when the skies opened up. It was a downpour. Spencer flew as best as he could as that white owl back to his window. He landed on the sill to peer in and find Aaron mid search for him. There was no way to get back in the house, dry off, and change clothes without Aaron seeing him. Spencer ducked his head under the window pane and scooted in. Just as he did, Aaron returned from the bedroom.

Aaron stared at the soaked owl. He looked so pitiful there dripping on the window sill. Aaron took pity on the poor thing. Aaron told him to stay there while he got a towel to dry him off. Aaron’s voice was soothing and calming. Spencer took a deep breath, maybe this would be ok. When Aaron returned he found Spencer standing in the puddle of water, by the window. Aaron looked questioning at him.

“Is that the towel you said you were getting me?” Spencer asked, as he reached forward and took the towel from Aaron.

Aaron still looked a bit befuddled as Spencer dried his hair. He put the towel over his shoulders and stared into Aaron’s eyes. Aaron tilted his head as the hazel eyes just seemed to communicate it all to him.

“You were the owl?”

“Yes, I am a shifter. Specifically an animal shifter. I was going to tell you over dinner tonight. I didn’t mean to spring it on you.”

“You didn’t answer the door. I was worried, so I used the emergency key. I was trying to find you. I couldn’t figure why you would leave with everything ready.”

“Let me get into some dry clothes and we can discuss it.”

“Mind if we discuss it while you change?” Aaron said, with a lift of his eyebrow.

Spencer smiled, went to the kitchen and put everything on warm, then went to change. Aaron asked a number of questions as he helped unbutton Spencer’s shirt. Spencer answered them as he removed his squishy converse. Aaron dried Spencer’s back and peppered his neck with kisses. Spencer took off his soaked jeans and boxers. Aaron groaned at the beauty before him.

“I can’t believe there is anything that you could shift into that is as beautiful as you are now.” Aaron said, as he admired the naked Spencer.

Spencer shifted into a albino peacock. Aaron giggled.

“Showoff! I guess there is, but I love you in any form, especially the Spencer one.”

Spencer shifted back and with a smirk on his face he stepped closer to Aaron.

“Seems then you need to shift out of those clothes, before I shift into something that rips them off.” Spencer giggled.

“Yes, sir.” Aaron answered, as he lifted his polo shirt over his head.

They shifted their attentions to love making and each other. Aaron found waking up next to a warm puma to be exciting and comforting. This could work out well. Spencer would have no reason to run.

 

Aaron stretched as he fully woke up. He had been warm a cozy through the night. He rolled over to wake Spencer, but he was gone. Aaron pulled on his boxers and jeans, then started to look for Spencer. He found him, well puma him stretched out on the bench seat, under the window in Spencer’s office. Aaron heard the same purring sound he had fallen asleep to last night after dinner. The sunlight bounce off of Spencer’s fur. It was so tempting to go over and pet him, but Aaron was concerned about what might happen if he was startled awake. Aaron left to take care of his morning routine, in hopes that when he finished Spencer would be awake.

Aaron, now fully dressed, walked back into Spencer’s office to find him sitting stark naked on the window bench. Spencer stretched. It looked the same as a cat would stretch, head down, back arched, bottom up, and then each vertebrae was stretched. Aaron cleared his throat, as the sight was unbelievably arousing. Spencer was startled. There was always a few moments of mental fog, when he switched from animal form to human. He jumped behind the desk, embarrassed to be seen naked. Aaron took a couple of steps forward.

“After last night, you have no reason to hide. You are a beautiful man, and I hope you are my man?” Aaron said.

Spencer blushed. He stood up. The two of them separated by the desk. Aaron’s thoughts were still on the lushious stretch that Spencer had performed a moment ago. He thought how wonderful it would be to lay over the top of him and kiss his skin as he stretched. To tenderly kiss each vertebrae, as Spencer raised himself into Aaron’s abs, and pushed up against his groin, then backwards against him. Aaron knew he would push forward for some intense friction. Aaron’s hand went down to the front of his pants and palmed himself. He must have moaned, because Spencer was staring at him. Spencer moved around the desk. Spencer cleared off the desk. When Aaron heard the commotion, he shook his head to see what Spencer was doing. Spencer smiled, then laid on the desk, his feet planted on the floor, his buttocks in the air.

“Hey, Boss man. You want to go get the lube from the bedroom or you want to go home?” Spencer teased with a wiggle of his glorious globes.

Spencer was surprised at the speed that Aaron was gone and back. Aaron sat the lube on the desk.

“Are we moving too fast for you Spencer? I know that I have been in love with your brain, your personality, and the amazing person that you are a long time ago. This shapeshifting is just another wonderful facet of a diverse genius that you are.” Aaron said, as he reached out for Spencer’s hand.

“Aaron I have been in love with you for longer than I should’ve. This is not too fast.”

“I didn’t want you to think that since we slept together last night that our r-r-relationship was..” Aaron stuttered and stopped.

It seemed the good doctor had removed his jeans and boxers, while Aaron was talking. Spencer knelt before Aaron’s semi-hard cock. He ran his tongue from root to tip.  
He stood, took Aaron’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. Aaron kissed back. Tongues battled for dominance, each man grabbed the other and pulled him as close as possible, hands ran up and down each others bodies. Spencer stood, turned and shook his tush in front of Aaron. Aaron smiled, and reached for the lube. He poured some down Spencer’s crack. . Spencer moaned at the nice feeling and anticipation. Aaron leaned forward and kissed Spencer’s neck as he rubbed the lube around the hole. Spencer felt the intrusion of Aaron’s finger, but it felt so good. In, out, then two, with more lube, the moans of pleasure from Spencer ran straight to Aaron’s cock. There wasn’t much more Aaron could do to wait. He slathered himself up with lube. He had no desire to hurt Spencer ever. Spencer braced himself on his forearms on the desk, his legs spread wide, to welcome his lover. Aaron took hold of his cock, and lined himself up with Spencer’s waiting hole. He slowly pushed in. First passed the rings that tried to keep him out. Both men moaned so loudly, they almost laughed at each other. Soon Aaron bottomed out. He rubbed Spencer’s back. Leaned forward and kissed him, then moved his hands to Spencer’s hips.

“You feel so wonderful. I don’t know if I am gonna last long.”

“No worries, just fuck the hell out of me, and I will catch up with you so fast. I have been waiting for this day for so long. Don’t be gentle Aaron.” Spencer begged.

Aaron started off the first few strokes slow, to give Spencer a chance to adjust to his size, and then it was off to the races. Aaron started to pound into Spencer. Both men moaned, and groaned. They both were chasing their orgasms. Aaron would pull out and Spencer would push back chasing the cock he wanted. Then, bam, Aaron would snap his hips as hard as he could to get as deep into Spencer as he could. At one point, Spencer swore the desk moved.

“Co-co- coming. Oh my god Spencer you feel so great.” Aaron said, then went to reach around to stroke Spencer.

“Too late, but thanks. Told you that I would catch up.”

The two men took a shower, then sat down to coffee.


End file.
